musketeersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Homecoming
The Homecoming is the fifth episode of the first series of The Musketeers. The episode was written by one-time writer James Dormer and directed by Saul Metzstein. Synopsis Porthos wakes up from his drunken birthday celebrations with no memory of the night before. This would not be unusual, but for the dead body by his side... After being unjustly sentenced to death, he is abducted to the dangerous Court of Miracles, the streets of his childhood. In order to save him, the Musketeers must prove his innocence. Their investigations uncover a tangled web of divided loyalties and greed, and they risk their lives to infiltrate the unruly slums of the Court of Miracles before it is too late. Plot After a drunken night in celebration of Porthos' birthday, a Red Guard captain finds him lying next to a dead body. He is taken to court where the Judge sentences him to death as an example of his terrible crime. As he is escorted to the Chatelet, however, he's captured by a group from the Court of Miracles, under orders from his old friend, Charon. He is happy to be reunited with his friend, but finds that his ex-lover, Flea, is now in a relationship with him. They question why he left the court in the first place, and he explains that it was because of his love for the Musketeers. Meanwhile, Porthos' friends, Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan attempt to gain access to the Court but are turned away. In an attempt to exonerate their friend, they look for evidence of his innocence. Aramis and D'Artagnan discover that following his birthday celebrations, Porthos visited the Wren and met the victim there. From examining the spot where the dead body was found and the body itself in the mortuary, they determine that the man was shot at close range. They find that the victim was Jean, son of Emile de Mauvoisin. Inquiring at the nobleman's residence, they find that his son had moved away from his father to Rue Calbert. Upon investigation, they find evidence that Jean was part of a Huguenot congregation and had possibly signed for a large amount of gunpowder. King Louis discusses rebuilding Paris with the Cardinal, but finds that the Court of Miracles is an obstacle. He wants to get rid of the people as soon as possible. Treville arrives to ask for an extension on Porthos' execution, which the King grants after persuasion from the Cardinal. Continuing their probe for information, Aramis and D'Artagnan visit the Huguenot church and meet with Pastor Ferrand who tells them that Jean was a devout Protestant who also frequented the church. When they explain their belief that Jean was involved in a plot to destroy a Catholic location, the Pastor is quick to deny it, despite finding gunpowder in the basement of the religious building. However, after prompting the Pastor further, they find that Jean's signature was a forgery and was actually signed by Emile. In a night of passion, Porthos and Flea sleep together and wake up the following morning in each other's arms. The celebrations in the court have started as a diversion for Porthos to escape, however, Charon has found out about their affair the previous night and threatens to kill his old friend. Abruptly, Porthos starts to recall the night of his birthday and that he saw the victim being killed by an unknown man and Charon framed him for the murder. Flea pulls the gun on herself to protect Porthos and Charon desperately escapes. At the de Mauvoisin residence, Emile confesses that he's plotting to destroy the Court at midday. Shocked, the Musketeers travel with haste to stop the attack by his servant and followers. Treville stays behind to question Emile's ethics, but he says he was doing it for the family. At the Court, Athos restrains one of the attackers from lighting a pile of the explosives and kills him. They track down Porthos who is almost killed by Charon in a moment of madness. Aramis is forced to stab him through the heart to protect his friend. Accepting his defeat, Emile asks for Treville's musket. He commits suicide in his own residence. Flea remains at the Court and accepts Porthos' loyalty to the Musketeers and they part ways. Porthos happily returns to the Musketeers following his eventful diversion from duty. Cast *D'Artagnan - Luke Pasqualino *Aramis - Santiago Cabrera *Cardinal Richelieu - Peter Capaldi *Charon - Ashley Walters *Athos - Tom Burke *Porthos - Howard Charles *King Louis XIII - Ryan Gage *Treville - Hugo Speer *Captain - Matt Slack *Judge - Michael Cochrane *Drunk Woman - Helen Cotterill *Flea - Fiona Glascott *Poupart - Brian Pettifer *Emile de Mauvoisin - Anton Lesser *Servant of de Mauvoisin - Vaclav Chalupa *Jean de Mauvoisin - Christophe Gilland *Pastor Ferrand - Michael Jenn Crew to be added Continuity * It is learnt that Porthos does not know when his birthday is, a reference perhaps to his troubled history. Gallery Judgethehomecoming.png Thehomecoming1.png Thehomecoming3.png Thehomecoming4.png Thehomecoming5.png Thehomecoming6.png Thehomecoming7.png Thehomecoming8.png Thehomecoming9.png Thehomecoming10.png Thehomecoming2.png Court of Miracles.png 528434.jpg 5637220-high_res-the-musketeers.jpg 5637298-high_res-the-musketeers.jpg Category:Series 1 episodes